


Imprisoned Sun

by Daskv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Blood and Violence, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Possessive Castiel, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Top Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskv/pseuds/Daskv
Summary: It says that you do not have a right to the cards you believe you should have been dealt but you have the obligation to play the hell out of the ones you are holding. That is how Dean started his morning with his usual indiference towards the alarm. He was being held captive in a warehouse with other Omegas, illegal trafficking went down from being kept for breeding and sold to the highest bidder to being held in a milking factory.It was one of those days when the bomb went off.





	1. Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction whatsoever. If this goes according to plan and if y'all enjoy it there are many chapters to come. I encourage anyone to leave a comment with their opinions/critics or what they think will happen next!

Dean started his morning with his usual indifference towards the alarm. He was being held captive in a warehouse with other Omegas, illegal trafficking went down from being kept for breeding and sold to the highest bidder to being held in a milking factory. Fate has it that upon his first arrival at sixteen years old he bit an Alpha ear off and was placed underground for proper discipline. He would rather spit blood than bend over like a little bitch as they demanded.

 

It was one of those days when the bomb went off.

 

Smoke. The ground shook as he remained with a deafening buzz in his ears, the commotion was unreal and he could not make much of anything that happened around him. It was too fast for his blurry vision to decipher. Something was happening. Someone was yelling. Why can't they shut up and give me a minute, he thought as the guards that were meant to keep an eye on him before the others came took off towards the source of the explosion.

 

It took him a moment. Alright, more than a moment, to get himself straight, he was still a captive, he was still in this damned chair with his hands and legs tied. The room was empty, a quick scan of the environment would lead him to realize that the halls were as well if he could trust his hearing that much. Who would not jump upon the first opportunity to leave this prison, to break free from his cage? This is it, he tried to encourage himself before he made any attempts to release himself from the bonds. The rope was tight against his skin, eating at his flesh as Dean struggled against it. Was this even possible? The noise that kept coming from outside made the blood freeze in his veins as he was now functioning on adrenaline alone. It was futile, the guards will return and he was not even half way through. He did what he had to do. One. Two. Three. He threw his body mass to his left as hard as he possibly could in his state and with a loud crack the chair broke underneath him.

 

"Shit!"

 

Pain orchestrated through his body; the chair' wooden arm broke in half only to puncture his side like a knife, the blood gushing and making its way around it, staining the floor. He knew better than to remove it but he was fortunate enough that along with the chair his restraints loosened enough for him to able to bring his hands up and chew away.

 

He might not have been the smartest but he was sure as hell he would not die here like a slave so after his hands and legs were liberated he took off, determination penetrated his gaze as his body ached with pain at every turn this bloody labyrinth had to offer. Of course they had to make this a fucking maze, An exit sign would be fine anytime now, he humored himself even in this state but he knew better. The years he spent in this facility were driving him further, he never thought he will see what was outside that room. In the end, they were all made of flesh that can be cut and bones that can be broken and if he was going to die then he was going to die trying until his last breath to fight for his freedom.

 

It was not long until another explosion shook the ground, this time much closer to the Omega. The after shock made Dean lose his footing and fall on his knees with a grunt, his hand still pressuring against his wound. What the fuck? he thought, as emerald orbs strained to reveal the image before him. All he managed to see were some dark silhouettes approaching him steadily and that was when he fell to the ground. One hand reached forward towards the stranger, gripping at the bottom of his trousers.

 

"Save me.." was all he could manage before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Bite The Hand That Feed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ho, fellow humans. I imagine there are still some mistakes here and there and do point them out if you see any. I greet you with this chapter and hope that you will find it pleasant. Please note that the action will further develop even if it might be a bit confusing/blurry or uneventful for now. I think it will be a slow build but I sincerely do not know since I literally have NO idea where I am going with this.
> 
> I will be as surprised as you!

Light came crushing down on him and Dean could not help but narrow his eyes, there were distinct voices surrounding him, he could not make up any words but he knew there were people all around him now. Were they the guards? Did his escape failed? Had they dragged him down to that damned place again? The lunatic man that kept visiting him returned? Was he out? He did not know. Millions of questions spread and ran through his mind before he was unconscious again.

 

The second time he came back and opened his eyes he screamed in agony as the medics pushed him down on the bed to restrain his movements. His bones were aching, his flesh was burning, his blood was boiling and he felt like dying. What are you doing? he wanted to ask, to shout to anyone that would listen but no words escaped his mouth as a tube was forcefully shoved down his throat, it burnt, it scratched. Save me. Make it stop. He repeated in his mind over and over again as memories flashed before his eyes; his brother and his mother under a cherry blossom tree, they were smiling, they were calling and he could almost feel the sun rays upon his skin before a tear feel down his cheek, a single droplet painting his freckles canvas.

 

The third time his eyes burnt from the light, it took more than a few minutes to adjust to the light as the colors returned in their prime and not dilated state. Panic started to settle inside the Omega and it was probably potent enough for the whole floor to detect. He was in a hospital room, alone and bandaged from head to toe. What happened after he passed out? He felt a migraine just from the thought of it but he could not remember.

\------------------------

"How long has it been?" came the Alpha timber, walking down the corridor towards them before abruptly coming to a halt before a group of men, dressed sharply as for the company policy.

 

"Five days, sir. He won't budge." one of the men responded, transferring his weight from one foot to another. "Our men interrogated him but he won't even talk."

 

A growl left the Alpha jaws in frustration, anger staining his face enough to make another man rock himself forward and backward.

 

"Are you sure he is not mute?"

 

"Positive,sir. The smoke that affected his throat would not have been enough to cause permanent injuries to his vocal chords." one replied, holding a stash of medical files in his hands and looking as though he has seen a ghost. All of them were wondering why the Alpha, the Sovietnik was facing them with all these questions but none of them acted upon it. It was normal for him to held the matter of interest as it could be devastating for the Bratva but he had men that could have done it in his place.

 

"Let me see him." the Alpha offered with a sign, pinching the bridge of his noise.

 

"Sir?" they shot each other a look, confusion painted obviously upon their features. Something was beyond their power of comprehension and they knew better than to linger on that matter, some mysteries are better to remain unsolved if they cared so dearly for their lives as it is.

 

"Alone. I want to see him alone. And find out what he likes to eat." he added before turning on his heels and making his way towards the meeting room. His mission finished and the group no longer hold any interest against him. He had to see the boy, he had to know what information he possessed and time was running short for him and for all Bratva. The Pakhan trusted him and he not only did promise a resolve but promised to bring forth the leader of the savage group that threatened their territory and stained their name with actions that were below them.

\------------------------

Dean could only call it irony, fuck it if not his whole life was surrounded and revolving around it like a cruel joke. Only Dean could escape confinement to only be greeted by another session of imprisonment. At least does guys did not seem like they planned to harm him in any way, or so he noticed at first. It has been couple of days but he has not uttered a word to them no matter how many questions they asked regarding the Warehouse, the guards, the doctors and the leaders. Hours of interrogation brought them nowhere because the Omega simply did not budge an inch. He refused to answer or even to acknowledge them in the room which, to his amusement, bought the Beta guards to be drowned in frustration. Serves them right , he thought without glancing in the same direction as them. What is it in for them? They were clearly not from any services he knew such as FBI or CIA and they kept speaking to each other in a foreign language that would drive Dean mad most of the time.

 

A day passed before Dean observed the small changes in the Betas that were supposed to guard him, from what he could not possibly imagine because where was he supposed to go all bandaged like this? The changes came one at a time, at first they started shouting at each other in the same annoying language and before long one of them stormed out the door only to return half an hour later, securing the perimeter. It was not long until the door of his salon opened to let the silhouette of a man pass by its frame. Dean could not see the form of the man due to the enormous bouquet of daisies but if his nose was not playing any tricks on him today the man was definitely an Alpha.

 

The Alpha set the flowers in a vase near the bed and the Beta guards tensed their muscle with how straight their posture was. Definitely an Alpha , he thought to himself and the moment his emerald gaze fell upon the man Dean swore it was the moment his world started to swirl in a whirlpool of thoughts and sensation. It was cold and then hot. His brain sent frisson down his body and he gulped, his mouth barely containing his own saliva. He was met with a set of the bluest eyes he has ever seen in his life and it took a moment to register the man was addressing him, he was too damn caught up with everything that happened to him to be able to hear anything else.

 

"You put on quite the show, pup." were the Alpha words as he analyzed the kid, there was no other way to put it, compared to Castiel, Dean was a mere pup that just ventured the world on his own. Not only the size but also the posture screamed superiority and demanded respect everywhere he went.

 

Dean chose silence as his weapon but he stared at Castiel like a deer caught in the headlights before he composed himself to turn away from those azure eyes that could be described as nothing if not the calm sky before a raging storm.

 

"Leave us alone." the Alpha demanded to Dean' own surprise and no matter how the guards tried to insist they eventually ended up following the direct order that was addressed to them. Who exactly is this fella? Dean found himself asking as he watched the scene develop before his own eyes. He did not know if he could take on an Alpha but hell what did he had to lose? Before he could even remotely start on a plan the Alpha sat on the bed and began to unwrap the aluminium foil off a plastic bowl. He was met with a spoonful of soup before his eyes and the calm and sympathetic look of the stranger that urged him to eat.

 

"You have to regain your strength." was the only explication Castiel offered as he hold the spoon in front of the Omega, nostrils flared in advance to scent any distress that came out of him and there was plenty. Dean had no way of knowing if the food was not poisoned, he fell for that trick once in the Warehouse, the thought of it still send shivers down his spine.

 

"I would be sceptic in your place as well." he soothed in a compassionate tone before taking the first slurp because of course Dean would have wondered what reason was behind this or if it was a scheme but the Alpha took no offense by his scepticism and continued to urge him to eat which he did eventually because fuck it that smelled good and his stomach was growling with desperation for other things instead yogurt and water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and critics are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Lots of love and stay sexy, fellas!


	3. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a single day and I still have no idea where I am going with this. Your comments would save my life as of late. What do you expect to happen next?

To say the escape hasn't gone as planned was the understatement of the century. The first time the Alpha came Dean was stormed by a handful of sensation that messed with his mind, he did not know what demon possessed him to accept the food offered to him in the first place but he could kick himself for it now because the Alpha apparently considered it alright to return every afternoon to do the same. That was not even the worse part. He could clearly see the leather gun holster around his shoulder underneath his three-piece suit as his face was painted with a smile and absurdly, the most fearsome weapon he wielded was that minefield smile. It was like the man alone was born to end lives and yet here he was, sitting on Dean' bed feeding him soup.

 

The Beta guards were still lingering before and after his visits but otherwise they kept their distance. They stopped pestering him with endless questions and to his surprise the Alpha never once asked about the Warehouse or his confinement there, it was like all of them were not even on the same page of events. It was maddening to say the least and no matter how much Dean tried he could not break the armor of the Alpha and see his reasoning for acting in such a manner towards him. Was this some sort of plot against him? A scheme? A trick? God knows he had his hands full with those and the Warehouse, he was not sure he could handle any more.

 

"Alpha.." Dean' voice trailed off, tremor clearly detectable in his voice as he eyed the Alpha who rested the spoon in the emptied bowl to watched him. Intense gaze was returned from the man as his face gave out nothing.

 

"Castiel." he corrected within moments, placing the bowl on the table and rising to his full size. He was taller than Dean, he noticed as Castiel made his way and exited the salon. And just as he did the two Beta guards returned to stand by the door and managing to force a sigh out of the Omega in exasperation. At least he learnt something today, the Alpha name was Castiel, he was the boss of the two Betas that guarded him and he had no plan to let Dean go nor harm him. That should summarize it quite well.

 

Another sigh left his mouth before his gaze fell out of the window and wondering how long will they keep him here. Sammy must be worried. Bobby is probably too and Ellen. No one knows where he is. Did they search for him all this time?

\-----------------

"Are you out of your mind?" a growl resonated through the room. "We do not have time for your games, Castiel." the voice continued as he banged his fist on the table.

 

Castiel could care less for such useless displays of dominance that his brother felt so rightful to do. He decided to attend this meeting as an order from his Pakhan but it did him no service to be here, in this particular room with all his other siblings. "Calm down, blood." was his only reply as he sent a dismissive glance towards Lucifer that responded with another bang towards the poor table that did nothing wrong to deserve such treatment.

 

"What do you plan to gain out of this, Castiel?" came the rough voice of his Pakhan, loud enough to top over the others as they started to argue and as he rose a single hand the whole room remained quiet. Not only did this further proved the power Michael had over the group but also the way the others continued to respect him and value his words and opinions above anything else in the Bratva or at least, one hope, fear him. "Explain your reasons for handling it in such a way when time is pressing."

 

"It's simple, Pakhan." his voice was ringing through the whole room as he stood in front of them, eyeing each and every single one of the individuals present to empathize each word. "The pup is injured, scared, an Omega nonetheless." The Alpha came to a stop behind Lucifer and placed both of his hands on his shoulders, squeezing ever so slightly and he almost wished to see the face Lucifer was making. "You catch more bees with honey than with vinegar." he continued in his speech, approaching his Pakhan with a steady rhythm, "He needs to trust me. And he will. Give me time and I will see that the microchip will be in our hands again."

 

The Pakhan was vocal about his agreement to Castiel plan and the Alpha let out a breath he did not know he was holding. All seemed to go smoothly from here on, the Bratva had their doubts, If Lucifer could stop poisoning their minds, he snapped his jaws close as the thought passed his mind, Lucifer won't be a problem for now, not when Michael agreed to wait for the situations to develop and only interfere in case Castiel' plan fails.

\-----------------

Two days passed after the first meeting with the Alpha, with Castiel, as Dean learnt to call him by name and the situation strangely developed into a routine. Castiel came by every single day to spend time with the Omega, on the days that he did not brought him food he settled to read to him The Great Gatsby, which Dean found himself more or less captivated by the way Castiel narrated instead of the actual story.

 

No day passed without bringing him an enormous bouquet of daisies that he always placed in the same vase on the table. If he were to be honest, there were worse things that could happen to him other than having an Alpha so intimately in his salon. And yet, he did not know anything about this Alpha.

 

"Castiel?" he questioned, grabbing the attention of the man right in the middle of a chapter.

 

"What is it, pup?" he placed the book on his lap, rising an eyebrow in his direction.

 

"When are you going to ask?" he felt his gaze burning a hole through the man, yet he fidgeted with his fingers.

 

He maintained a puzzled look, his eyebrows draw together in a frown before he blinked it all away, realisation coming over him, "When you will be prepared to give me answers."

 

The Omega bit his bottom lip, the answer brought no satisfaction whatsoever, he did not even know what was it that he wanted to know and it was enough to make him go insane. Who was this Alpha and what did they want with him? When will he be allowed to go home.

 

The Alpha leaned towards him ever so gently, long fingers trailed through his hair and it caused a flinch to occur before the Omega leaned into the touch, "Your hair grew." he commented as he retracted his hand.

 

Without any other notice the Alpha set the book down and left him alone with his thoughts. Was he supposed to magically know what the answers were? As if that would be enough to even go from. They wanted to know about the time he was held a prisoner underground, that was for sure. But other than the daily dose of torture, trauma and nightmares.. what was there to discuss about? A sigh left the Omega mouth yet again, it seemed that was all he could do when he was alone.

 

The next day found Dean surrounded by a strange woman he did not recognise. He was instructed to sit in a chair as the fellow Omega woman gently cut his hair at Castiel instructions. Her touch was gentle and in that moment Dean let himself be comforted by the sweet scent of another Omega in the room. Everyone wore scent blockers, himself included by hospital policy, therefore after days to no end of hospital odor and daisies a different scent was more than welcome.

 

"Do you know him?" he asked barely audible, though he was sure the guards were able to hear them even though they left them alone to their business.

 

"Know who, dear?" she said humming as the scissor went past Dean's hair.

 

"The Alpha. Castiel." he simplified his question though she was no fool. Of course she knew him and of course she remained silent. Just Dean's luck. Fucking great.

 

"You look better." the Alpha timber came to sooth the Omega in no time as he barged in the room like he owned the damn place, he hated to admit but he got used to him, to his thick russian accent, to his words and habits. After all this time how could he not.

 

"I am ready." He rose from his chair and stood before the Alpha with a determined look and that was the moment the woman found best to leave them to their own but not before she gave a reassuring squeeze to Dean hand.

 

"Let's begin then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, fellow humans~  
> I would consider this more of a bridge chapter, I needed to do something to advance the story and the situation between Castiel and Dean. I hope couple of things are a bit more clear for now. :D
> 
> Also, for those that wondered, maybe it was not that clear in the previous chapter but the current Pakhan is Michael.

Dean felt suddenly that the center of this man's attention was a very bad place to be but he made the decision on his own and he had to honor it. They were both sitting opposite of each other, the Omega was fidgeting with his fingers again while the azure gaze fell upon him, analyzing every movement and every hair thread the Omega had to offer. It felt like the time stood still as the air between them became thicker.

 

"Are you sleeping well?" the Alpha question, though confusing at first, came as a bucket of ice cold water over Dean.

 

The Omega lifted his head, a puzzled look painted his face as he took in the question. Castiel could see the dark bags under Dean' eyes, the pale pigmentation of his face and the way his bones stretch a little further at his cheekbones even though he knows very well that Dean has been feed and taken care of during his hospital stay.

 

"I don't sleep. My mind has this fucked up way of being demented." he answered, taking a hold of the end of his sleeves.

 

"You are afraid to sleep?" Castiel questioned, gaze never leaving the Omega in front of him.

 

For each person there is a sentence , a series of words, which has the power to destroy them. This was it for Dean. This was a reminder for him of how weak he is, of how weak his subgender is and how he had no power over it. "Yes." he says quietly, avoiding his gaze.

 

"Why?" The Alpha further questioned him. It was unheard of. He never once met a individual, be it Alpha, Beta or Omega to not be able to sleep, not only that but to be so afraid of it that they went against every instinct of its organism.

 

"How did I end up here?" he shot back with a question of his own. He desperately wanted to know what happened between the time of his escape from the Warehouse and the hospital. For the love of God, he tried, he really tried but every time he got a headache from trying to remember something his mind simply did not register.

 

Castiel remained quiet for a while, perhaps he was surprised at the Omega disobedience after he accepted the interrogation or perhaps he was simply speechless, Dean could not know for sure. "I will answer your question," he said quietly, blue eyes gazing over the Omega, "after you answer mine." he continued, his hand moved to squeeze Dean' knee but the contact never arrived as the Alpha retracted his hand like it burnt as soon as he realised what he was about to do.

 

"At the Warehouse." he began with a sigh, "They sent the disobedient ones underground. For training. Of course I was sent here. " he trailed off with a short laugh that seemed so unlike him.

 

The Alpha could only nod in encouragement.

 

"Some of us that would not..lay down and submit were sent into isolation." he bared his teeth, the words alone left a bitter taste in this mouth, "The food stopped coming after a while but they always made sure to send a guard in to wake me up when I was dozing off. Beating, water, they used anything to make sure I was not sleeping, always asking me what day and year it was." his gaze fell down into his lap, his fingers fidgeting with the end of his shirt, "When I did not know the answer they dragged me, put a cloth over my fucking face and drowned me until I responded."

 

Castiel felt himself sigh at the Omega story and with a soft squeeze of his knee the Alpha did not fight back the impulse to reassure Dean of his surroundings. They wanted to break his will and mind, it was a custom for war prisoners to be treated that particular way, when one needs to destroy the body and the soul in order to leave nothing behind but an empty shell but to receive such a treatment for disobedience was cruel even in Castiel books. He attempted to vaguely scent the air for any distress or panic the Omega may emit but the scent blockers the Hospital gave him must be doing their job because he got nothing, not even a fragrance of Dean' own scent.

 

"That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was.." the Omega bit his bottom lips. "The man."

 

Castiel felt his hackles raise but he remained utterly quiet. Of course he heard the rumors surrounding this business of selling and holding Omegas prisoners and rape was not behind it but still something twisted in his stomach and he could not really figure out why.

 

"I was put under some fucking anesthesia most of the time so I-I do not even know what the creep did the whole time he kept me there bu-but I know that whenever I came back to my sense I was covered in blood and the-there were new scars every single damn time!" he began to shout this time, his own voice raising as his breath became ragged.

 

The Alpha was not even aware of his claws emerging and digging into his own palms until he notice the look the Omega gave him. It was affecting him, the story, the pup but he could not let himself be dragged into this now. No matter what he went through it is not my concern , he kept telling himself. 

 

"Have you ever heard of something stolen?" Castiel asked what he really wanted to know and he could punch himself in the gut right now because the look on Dean face betrayed nothing but confusion.

 

"Stolen?" he made a puzzled look as he stood silent for a moment, thinking, remembering, before he answered, "No. Never."

 

Well shit. This was all futile after all. Castiel felt himself panicking for the first time, he believed the kid, he believed that what he told him was the truth and he knew nothing of the microchip that has been stolen from the Bratva, from Michael's safe. Fury took over him for a mere moment and Dean must have noticed the red that merged with the blue eyes because he flinched at the sight.

 

"I apologize." he offered as he tried to calm himself down, the blue of his eyes getting clearer and pure.

 

"How did I ended here, Castiel?" he asked again, his voice but a whisper, he was being careful not to enrage the Alpha before him even more because shit Dean could not know what those people were capable of.

 

"We rescued you." he began before correcting himself, "I rescued you." he thought he should mention, "We found you wounded and walking the halls of the dungeon when the second bomb blew off. You told me to save you before you blacked out."

 

Dean gasped, "You were with them. You set the bombs?"

 

"We were searching for some-" he began before Dean interrupted him

 

"For what?"

 

"Something was stolen from the Bratva. Someone stole something very valuable from us." he offered. After all, there was no better way to over power a trickle of doubt than with a flood of naked truth and by the look of it Dean seemed to question all of Castiel moves.

 

"Br-Bratva?!" he shouted again, his muscle tensed as he stood up in order to put as much distance between him and Castiel as he possibly could. "You are with the Russian Mafia?" Dean's movements only confirmed Castiel suspicion therefore he made to movements towards the Omega, he knew better than to start something that might be seem as aggressive in the Omega panicked mind so without much thought behind it he done something not even he could completely understand. He started to growl, low in his throat, the sound coming out as a comforting purr.

 

"Yes." he confirmed Dean suspicion as he urged him to sit once again. "I thought you might know something, that is why I kept you here an-"

 

"That is why you were so nice. You had to be in order to make me trust you!" and he was shouting again, man he seemed to do a lot of these lately.

 

Boy, wasn't he a smart one now. A smile almost threatened to paint Castiel's lips and before he know it he was grinning towards Dean because he was something different, Dean, personally, was re-writing everything the Alpha was taught about Omegas. In his book and almost anyones, Omegas were considered small and brainless puppets that were meant to be controled by the Alphas. They sole purpose was to allow Alphas to take care of them and for them to help the Alpha balance himself in return. Yet here was this impressive and gorgeous man, an Omega nonetheless, that emerged above everything. He survived torture, punishments and he fought every day for his life. He was victorious.

 

"At first. But you are something else, Dean." he offered soothingly before he stood up as Dean made no reference he will take a sit any time soon.

 

"I want to be like you." he said quietly, his gaze fell to the floor as he did. He wanted to be as strong as Castiel was, as confident; he did not want to be an Alpha per say but he wanted for once in his freaking life to not be scared, to not be the pathetic little shit that he was and stand up for himself.

 

Castiel took a moment to think carefully about his next words but before be had the time to plan the words already exited his mouth, "Why don't you join me then?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, lovelies. I am always surprised by the Kudos and comments so I have to thank all of you for finding this story interesting. I promise there are more chapters to come as this unfolds and I do hope most of you will remaind tuned for that journey! <3

He must be out of his fucking mind because one time he was in a hospital room and the next thing he know he was in some sort of expensive parlor with a creepy guy taking his measurement. The guy did everything, measured the lengths of his shoulder, his arms, heck, he even bent over to measure his legs. So through , he thought to himself the moment he felt the metre tape between his legs. The guy was blank, a poker face permanently dominated his features and it send a shiver down Deans spine, not a good feeling. Not a good feeling at all.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, biting his bottom lip as the individual took notes and scribbled in his notebook. "I don't think I need all of this."

The Alpha remained quiet, he looked divine in the leather chair, his messy black hair accentuating his incubus allure as the azure gaze never left the Omega for a moment, studying him like a predator. He sat the whisky glass on the nearest table as he rose to his full height, long legs carried him in a steady peace towards Dead and before he had time to register anything he was left with a red mark upon his cheek from the palm that collided with the high cheekbones.

What the fuck? , Dead thought as he shoot him a glare but before he could open his mouth to argue the Alpha was cuping his face with an intense gaze that could eat him up straight away.

"Never question me again." he stated with a firm voice that send another shiver through Dean whole body.

Castiel rubbed slightly at the mark that stained Deans cheek with his thumb for a moment before he returned to his sit, the leather taking the shape of his body as the whisky burnt the back of his throat. He needed Dead to understand the reason behind his actions on his own, he needed to understand that if he wanted to be part of his world he needed to follow his instructions to a T and not just his own but his superiors.

"Yes, Alpha." he said quietly, his gaze fell, again, to the floor.

"This is not because you are an Omega." he assured, setting the glass back down on the table, the water dripping from it leaving a wet circle upon the mahogany wood, "You are more than capable to fend for yourself. But you need to understand that the men you are about to meet will not think twice to end you if you even blink strange in their direction. It's a man eat man world out there and I will not be able to stand in front of them all the time." he continued with a sigh, "Besides, hungry dogs are never loyal."

\---------------

The road towards the estate was long, apparently the Bratva considered it safer for the Pakhan to be as far away from the city as possible and man, they did not joke about it. Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence. It smelled of pine, cherry blossoms and home, Dead quickly noticed as he opened the door of the Mercedes to let himself out. Here it is. The game began.

The guards gave Dean a weary look as they made their way inside, the personnel swirling to make arrangements as they found out they were having two guests not one for tonight dinner. He was told to follow a guard towards his room and wait for Castiel to return and if that did not send question marks to his brain he did not know what would.

"I was surprised when they told me you are here, Castiel. And not alone." the Alpha timber resonated through the room as Michael made his appearance with a beautiful brunette around his arm that could be none other then Meg.

Castiel felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he sat down abruptly on the sofa, "I had something to discuss with you." he gazed over Meg as both of them took a sit next to him, the leech sticking to Michael side. "Business." he stated as if that was going to send her flying which of course, did not happen.

"Come on, Castiel." Michael smiled in his direction, rubbing circles into Meg shoulder, "She is basically family.

 

"He always was like this, wasn't he, darling?" Meg interfered in their discussion, leaning into Michael's shoulder as she spoke, a threatening look upon her face as she smirked into Castiel's direction. "It's not as if we are strangers after all, Cassie."

"How shameful." Castiel fired back, resting his elbows on his knees in order to cup his hands and place his chin upon them, "Are you saying I ate your pussy?"

Oh the look of disbelief on her face that slowly turned to anger was precious, something Castiel will come to value in the future he was sure of it. In that instant moment Meg left Michael side to leave the vicinity but not before she shoved the glasses off the coffee table in a last dramatic display.

"Oh, you did it now." Michael threw his head back in laughter, "It is going to take more than a diamond necklace to fix that."

"I am serious, Michael. That only people that are family are you, Gabriel, Naomi and Anna." he straightened himself to gaze towards his brother that finished his little laughing performance.

"And that is why you came into our home with an Omega?" he rose a brow in his direction.

"He can become an asset, Michael. I have seen him, he is a fighter and no one will aspect an Omega to be part of the Bratva." he reasoned with his brother, before he took one of the remaining glasses from the table, suddenly he had a dry throat.

"That is the point, Cas. No one will think we accepted an Omega because no one would. It is idiotic!" he argued in a steady voice as he rose from the sofa, pacing the floor.

"Idiotic maybe but we can use him. He can stay with me, I can make sure he learn." he pleaded once again, raising from his sit just as his brother did.

"How old is he, Cas? He is a pup, you cannot teach him anything." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"From when did you need to be a certain age to join the Mob? We were even younger when we started." he shot, the veins from his forehead and throat becoming visible.

"That is not the point, Cas!" he sighed "He is an Omega. He has heats and his hormones are all over the place. If it weren't for those scent blockers I could smell his stench from here."

"He can take suppressants. We have our ruts as well and that never interfered with out business." he desperately tried to make his brother see his point of view but when that was futile and gone no where he decided to use the last trick in his sleeve, "He might know something regarding the microchip."

Michael's eyes formed a red circle surrounding his irises and stomped his foot down, urging Castiel to continue.

"I questioned him. He is not aware of it but my theory is that the man that took him for whatever experiments they performed in the dungeon might have told or shown him subconsciously." he steadied his voice as he explained, doing a small effort to turn his head towards the right in order for Michael to have a clear view of his throat.

"Are we going to bet everything we have on a what if possibility?" he rose an eyebrow in his direction as he took a calming breath. "You do not have to do that." he mentioned pointing his head towards Castiel's throat, "I would never attack you."

"It is the best shot that we have right now." he nodded in agreement, "I would have put a bullet through your head long ago if you weren't my Pakhan and so good at it." he admitted with a exuberant grin.

"Good. You would not be the Sovietnik if you weren't capable of killing your family." Michael explained, returning his brother grin as he slid a hand on his shoulder.

"He will join us for dinner and you can see for yourself." returning his brother affection, the Alpha leaned into the touch.

"Everyone will be there. Are you sure it is wise, Sovietnik?" he rose yet another brow in his direction and Castiel understood immediately. His brother was not asking him this as family but as his subordinate t which Castiel only gave a slight nod. It was dangerous, a room full of Alphas and Betas having dinner with not only an unmated Omega but one that wanted to enter their ranks.

\---------------

The dining-room was exquisite. The walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper and in the middle of the ceiling above the carved oak table was a candelabra. Down the center of the table was a runner with Celtic design woven in gold and green into the fabric itself. At the end of the table were floor to ceiling french doors, left slightly ajar to let in the scented autumn air. The polished silver cutlery was heavy to the hand and shone brightly in the early evening light. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and there were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner. All that was missing was the food.

As soon as Dean stepped inside the room some of the people were surprised, some shocked, others had white knuckles from clenching their fists too hard, some even gritted teeth from effort to remain silent. For most of them their form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. A particular Alpha, Dean noticed in a quick glance, had a red face with suppressed rage, and when Michael even set a finger on his shoulder, because of course he was sitting on the Alpha's left, he swung around and mentally snapped.

From then on, all hell went loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lenghty chapter but I do hope that it is as entertaining to read as it was for me to write! I am expecting your opinions on this one and do share the experiences with me. <3

He didn't know what went down but something must've gone wrong because suddenly Castiel hands were on his chest and he swore he could feel electricity being passed to him. Of course, that was before the Alpha pushed him out of the way and he must've gone pliant by the Alphas touch because Dean flew across the floor directly into a table. Motherfucker did not even take note of the glass that pierced his arm because his emerald eyes were trained on Castiel and how he came tooth and claw to collide with another man.

His claws were piercing the other man shoulder, ripping at the three piece suit he wore and the other one keep baring his fangs and spreading saliva with his snarls all over Castiel face. Neither of them was backing down but Castiel must have caught a scent of the blood because his gaze fell upon Dean and that was the moment the Alpha fell on his knees from a blow Lucifer offered towards his ribs.

It took only a moment for Lucifer to reach Dean and grab him by the collar, lifting him off his feet and all he could hear around him was noise. Someone was shouting, many were snarling and growling but he could only focus on the deep Alpha red he saw before him.

"Dean, submit." came the voice of Castiel as he hold a gun pointed in Lucifers direction.

"Submit, dammit!" Castiel shouted to him, hand tightening against his pistol but the Omega could not register. Castiel wanted him to submit? After all the years he fought off the bastards that tried to force him to obey like a little bitch now he had to submit? Out of what? Out of fear? No. He did not want that. He did not came here for that! Therefor he did what he felt was right and bared his teeth in return, refusing to let the fear take the best out of him.

It all came down with a bang after all Castiel had customized it to suit his needs. The stock was laminated wood with water resistant adhesive, making it stronger and less likely to warp. The trigger mechanism had been taken apart an polished for a smoother release. Even the bullet he was using had been specially prepared. Manufactured by the Winchester Arms Company, it was forty grains in weight and readily available on the open market. But he had carefully drilled a small hole in the head. The shock of air as the bullet hit it's target would cause as much damage as the bullet itself. And this time the target happened to be his brother.

The shock of the hit seemed enough to bring the Alphas sanity back for a moment because as soon as blood started to drip from his shoulder Dean went back on the ground with an "umf".

"You shot me." came the realisation of Lucifer as he turned his attention towards his bother, his eyes reverting to their usual color. "You shot me!" he repeated incredulously, his palm covering the wound as he winced in pain.

"And there goes dinner again." Gabriel, a man that was seated in the middle of the table said, his arms failing in the air.

"I swear, I do not even know why we hold these anymore." came the voice of a female that was seated next to him.

Castiel lowered his gun as soon as Michael rose from the table, it was a low-velocity weapon, less deadly than some he might have chosen but it was light and compact, allowing him the precision for such hits. He straightened his posture and glanced between Lucifer and Michael, that was heading their way, positioning himself between them, like a wall.

"So what? Is that your woman or something?!" Lucifer spatted, a snarl leaving his lips as he throw his functioning arm towards the Omega that was still on the floor. "Is it enough to take a wiff of his cunt for you to shoot your brother?" he came face to face with Michael, "You cannot alow this!" he shouted in his direction but his eyes were trained on Castiel.

"You tested my patience, Lucifer." came the steady voice of Castiel as he placed his gun back in his holster that he kept hidden underneath his suit. "You attacked a guest in our house."

"OUR house!" he spatted, throwing his arm in the air as he turned, pacing the floor.

"Michael's house." Castiel corrected himself before Michael rose his hand, a sign for both men to stop.

"You two act like children." Michael offered, taking a quick glance between the two of them. "You are both at wrong here." Lucifer tried to open his mouth to argue but as soon as he planned to open his mouth he came heads on with a glare from his Pakhan and the thought flew from his mind. "Your instincts got the better of you like all the time, brother. Control is not one of your strengths and you." his gaze returned to Castiel, "You really had to shoot your brother?" he asked, disappointment clear on his face and that hit Castiel like a wall of bricks.

"Anna take mother and go take care of Lucifers wound." a sympathetic look was sent towards them as they did so. They had to practically drag Lucifer out of the room before Michael gaze turned to Gabriel, "Take Castiel upstairs and make sure he and our guest will find the rooms accommodating."

"There is no need for that, Pakhan. We will be on ur way to my place." Castiel offered as he made his way towards Dean that was being ignored by everyone but him. He took a grip of his shoulder and help him balancing himself on his feet.

"And brother?" Michael rose an eyebrow to Castiel before he went back to the table, the staff waiting behind closed doors for the commotion to come to an end before the food was served. "Educate your pet."

Castiel agreement came with a nod as his lips were sealed shut, tight, fear of a snarl being released to grand in order for him to open his mouth but he knew he screwed up. Oh, and he screwed up badly.

\-----------

The Alpha's apartment was just as himself, clean and practical. Only that it was not a apartment it was a freaking penthouse. The window was so large it reminded Dean of a store-front, but so high up who can see in anyway? It's triple-glazed and so clear that the panorama was like a high definition screen at the movie theatre. The birds traveled past, buffeted by the winds that whistled through these towers, as if to remind them that they were in their space now. This real-estate in the sky felt so futuristic in contrast with the mansion they just returned from. The city below was so far away it was like another world, those ant-like people and all their problems were of no more consequence than temporary static on intercom. All this concrete was Castiel cocoon and the window, well, the window showed as much detail as he want to know. The Alpha was so sheltered, he could spend all day staring but an annoyed voice cut through his day-dreaming.

"All you had to do was submit." The Alpha said with a snap of his jaws as he sat on the sofa with a first aid kit, urging Dean to do the same.

"I couldn't! You of all people should know that." he snapped right back yet he still sat down abruptly, staring at the Alpha right in the eye, defying.

"You need to choose your battles, pup." Castiel gazed once over his features before he took a look at his arm, the wound was not too deep. The bleeding had slowed to barely a trickle as he placed the bandages upon it. Then the Alpha covered it in another bandage that stretched around his arm and checked that there was still blood flow by pinching.

"Thanks." he said quietly, refusing to glare at the Alpha. "But he had it coming, I did nothing!" he complained as he retracted his arm.

"Go and wash, upstairs and left. I will change your bandages afterwards. You stink of him." he said, finding his way towards the bar to pour himself a glass of whisky. He drank the first one in one go, the familiar burnt on the back of his throat calming his nerves as he poured a second glass. The Omega must've listened because once he came back in the living room he was gone.

It took half an hour or more for the Omega to emerge downstairs, and when he did the scent his Castiel hard. His insides were twisting and he could not help but inhale as strongly as he could on that sweet orchid fragrance that Dean emitted through his every open pore. He closed his eyes as his palms squeezed at his knees, his control slipping as Dean made its way towards him dressed only in a white bathrobe that he found in the bathroom with CK initials on it.

"This is all I could find." he said as an apology before he made his way towards the sofa and found a comfortable place, droplets of water dripping on his nape as his hair was a wet mess.

The Alpha remained quiet, bathing in the scent that radiated from the Omega much stronger now being in the vicinity. It did things to him that Castiel would never admit but he wanted nothing more but to roll in the scent, to cover his whole being with it, to bottle it and keep it forever, hidden from other that make take away what was h--

"Are you alright?" came the question that snapped him out of his mind and made his eyes snap open. He was faced with a worrying look and he did not know how to react.

"Your scent blockers.." he trailed off, gulping as he tried to regain his composure by squeezing his knees once again until his knuckles became white.

"I had none with me. The Hospital didn't gave me any once we left." He admitted to the man before him as a small red circle was already starting to develop on the bathrobe.

"It is the first time I scented you." the Alpha shook himself before grabbing the first aid kit and urged the Omega to give him his arm.

"How do I smell?" he asked softly, his palms coming to a stop on the fine fiber of the bathrobe before he pulled at the edges, Castiel encountered miles of appealing, soft skin as the Omega disrobed half of his current attire forcing himself to remain half naked in front of the Alpha.

Like Heaven, the Alpha thought. No, no, that was wrong. Like home , he thought to himself once again but that was wrong too. "Nice." left Castiel lips as he stared down at Deans body like he was something divine, like he was a mystical creature he never had encountered before. In some aspects, it was only fair to assume he was. The Omega had a flame inside of him that shone brighter than the sun. It was beautiful.

A blush tainted Dean cheeks as he watched the Alpha caressing his arm before, to his surprise, licking the blood. And that was final. The moment Castiel tongue came in contact with Deans skin and afterward his blood an explosion of different tastes came off of Castiels tongue and he could not stop himself to not taste the combination again. Before he could control himself his tongue was lapping at the wound like there was no tomorrow, he was intoxicated, drunk on the taste and scent as he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with that magnificent orchid smell that he never knew he wanted.

"Ca-Castiel. Castiel. Cas." the Omega was pleading with him to regain his control, to become rational once again because at this point panic started to settle in and it appears that the Alpha took notice of it because he finally stopped.

"Sorry." he stated briefly before rushing to take a huge sip of his whisky, the burning taste of alcohol managing to sooth the taste of the Omega off his tongue for a moment before he returned to bandage his wound.

"You cannot pull something like that again." he added just as he finished wrapping the bandage around his arm. "It was not beneath Lucifer to rip your throat out. I warned you about them."

"I will not submit when an Alpha tells me too! I came to you so I can be stronger not weaker." he glanced over him, anger present in his voice.

"I know, pup but you need to trust me." he soother, sympathy taking over his senses as he drew circles with his thump on the Omega arm.

"I trust you. You put a bullet in that jerk to save me." a smile painted the boy's face, remembering the scene, he returned the gesture, trapping the Alpha hand with his own, "I want to stay with you.

The Alpha withdrew his hand as soon as the other touched it and he rose to his full height, standing in front of him, "Go to sleep. I will join you later."

The Omega felt hurt at the Alpha gesture but he could not do anything about it. He did not understand, was the Alpha mad, regret washed over him when he saved him? What was his deal? Why did he saved him in the first place? Alphas. They are not good at all. But with another glance he went back upstairs and listened to the advice, after this whole day developed he needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot begin to say how sorry I am for this horrible delay in posting.  
> Throw your bricks and stones and shoes at me. I do deserve it.  
> Mama is sorry. ;c

A rapid look at the clock would tell him it was 0700 yet he laid wide awake on the soft mattress, emerald gaze staring at the ceiling as his brain played flashbacks of the day before like a film before his own eyes. He was falling deeper down the rabbit hole and he had no fucking idea if there even was a bottom because this was not some fairy tale, his life took a 360 and the time to ask for directions was long in the rearview. The sound of the bird chirping in the distance was a little louder than usual. His whole world was spinning, almost like his brain cells have been randomized and maybe that is why it took more than a moment for his focus to return and realize the sun rays struggling to get past the blinds.

Heavy palms went past the other side of the bed where the covers went untouched and the pillowcase was still cold. Castiel words rock his mind, leaving it moving in foreign ways, ways he had become unaccustomed to these many years. He was an echo, but one with the power to tear down walls he had built high and deep. The world shook beneath his feet like an earthquake when the realization washed over him that the Alpha did not join him as he said.

It did not took him long to raise from the bed yet a groan still escaped his voluptuous lips as he did so; long legs carried the Omega towards the stairs, taking one at a time and heading towards the living room. His gaze fell upon the sofa they stood not many hours ago and it took a moment to take in the pillow and blanket that laid aloof on top of it. His eyes would narrow in confusion for a mere second before he realized that Castiel must've slept downstairs. With the sudden realization came a shiver that went through his whole body, a way peculiar weight was placed upon his chest only to bring further confusion towards the boy.

His nostrils were invaded with the sweet aroma of coffee beans, freshly grounded and that was enough to take his mind away from the odd sensation he experimented. His legs moved without a thought towards the fresh scent only to take in a head full of messy bed hair as soon as he walked into the kitchen. One leg crossed the other as he slurped his coffee into a elegant fashion, reading todays newspaper and acting like he did not just shot his brother yesterday.

"Morning." came the low baritones behind the newspaper. Rough like he smoked a pack of cancer sticks each and every day.

"Yeah." was the only word Dean could think about as he slipped on the chair over to the table next to the Alpha.

He eyed the second mug of coffee on the table, the steam that had risen from the coffee when Castiel first placed it on the table was gone. The top bore the tell-tale signs of a skin forming. Still Dean sat there with his hands clasped around it, as if he liked the idea of drinking it but lacked the will power to lift it to his lips. It took several moments and several glimpses towards the Omega for him to take a sip of the coffee. A fleeting expression on his face showed malcontent, yet soon he was smiling as if nothing was wrong at all. He glanced down at the mug, thick, ceramic, cold to touch, and it was tepid, overly bitter and lacking real cream. It was a source of caffeine though and so he drank like a sailor new to whiskey.

"That bad?" the Alpha rose an eyebrow as cerulean gaze rose from the newspaper to lock themselves on the frail boy before him.

"Bad does not even describe this." he uttered mimicking a shocked expression towards his morning companion before a mischievous grin painted his features.

"I am sure they served better coffee in the warehouse, princess." he returned the grin with one of his own.

Dean rolled his eyes in return but he could not help the warm sensation that filled him from the inside out and he feels it radiating in to soothe his blood. It forms such perfect spheres, each one like a tiny world of its own. He can't know for sure what Castiel will bring him but he was optimistic and that is more than he has been in a very long time.

"Your training begins today." folding the newspaper under his arm he rose from the table to his full height, taking his coffee mug in his other hand he started heading towards the living room.

"When?" Dean asked raising to his feet instinctively, emerald gaze locked on Castiel's broad shoulder.

"I have something to take care of but we will start when I get back. Stay here and try not to make a mess."

he explained as he was in and out of his office.

He must've already took a shower before Dean woke up because in less than 20 minutes Castiel went out the door wearing a shirt that fitted oh so well over his lean muscular body. There was something in the way that he paced towards that door, something that screamed pride and power. Gone was the man who made his coffee no more than half an hour ago and Dean knew though, in that moment, he clad in perfect burgundy fabric that he was ready to demolish the world.

\------------------------

The plasma screen sat in front of the sofa like an unwelcome mirror. Dean tried not to look, he really tried, but with it switched off the reflected door to Castiel's office seemed so much more inviting than the real thing. The television should mean fantasy, looking at the lives of others, being a fly on the wall - not a poor copy of his own invasive thoughts to find out more about the man. His foot tapped rhythmically up and down, his cheeks felt tight, then almost without a conscious thought he picked up the remote to select the music channel and sat back, mind comfortably blank once more. Time flowed like cement.

He checked the clock for the time. A minute had passed since he last checked an hour ago, or so it seemed. Sitting there with nothing to stare at but the TV was excruciatingly dull and there was no telling when Castiel would get back. It was so pointless too. Go in, look around for a bit and go out. he told himself repeatedly. He began to drift into an unpleasant daydream about all the stuff that the man might hide inside or was it a paranoid fantasy? So hard to tell and he didn't care. It helped to pass the time and he wasn't one for entertaining himself with optimism. Better to be prepared.

He managed to make his way towards the office as his steps slowly slowing before he came to a halt as he reached the wooden door. He steadied himself, his gaze locked itself on the door and with a sigh he pushed the door open. The office was painted white, and it had only one window, which faced the main road. On the mahogany desk sat a laptop, a notebook lying open with a few phone numbers written in a messy handwriting, and a stack of papers sitting under a angel-shaped paperweight. The moment Dean took a step inside the room his eyes took note of a secondary door in the far left only that this door was solid metal. His palm traced the flat and shiny surface like the outside of a stainless steel refrigerator. There was no handle, no lock, no hinges, nothing to get a grip on. The top and bottom, even the sides, lay so utterly flush with the frame that there was no hope of jamming it open even if the Omega had had a crowbar. What the fucking fuckity--

The thought was left unfinished as the doorbell rang and snapped his head back to reality. The doorbell rings again as Dean makes his way towards the main entrance door. It is tinny and grating and fills his heart with panic as it starts racing, beating a tattoo inside his chest. He remained still in front of the door. Panic overtaking his thoughts. Castiel would not use the doorbell to his own house. He never said he will have visitors. He never said anything about someone dropping by. He couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking him. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone. But no one would come, no one was there. Who the fuck was on the other side of the door?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (more tags will be probably added) and I do hope you enjoyed it! I want to announce that if there are any grammatical mistakes I would really appreciate if you could point those out.
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
